Healed and Needed
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Broken and Unwanted. Dreams are things people usually feel inside. It's harsh when being brought back to reality, especially for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Yachiru. HitsuChiru RR


**Sandra: bow thank you everyone for your reviews and support, I'm glad you guys actually liked it! I enjoyed writing it that's for sure! So here's the sequel to it. Again thank you guys so much.**

**Again, there will be OOC but please accept it for this Fanfic. Sorry you guys!**

**For everyone else, BIG ADVICE, READ "Unwanted and Broken" FIRST!**

**

* * *

**

As a tree came falling down, the leaves fluttering in the wind, a tall spiky haired Shinigami sneered. On the branch of another tree, a small pink haired Shinigami hummed happily as she watched one of her most favourite people in the world. When she noticed the sneer, she jumped off the branch and landed on the man's back.

"Ne, Ken-chan, daijoubou?" She asked, smile still on her face, but concern definitely in her voice.

"This just isn't enough." The man, Kenpachi Zaraki said as he glared evilly at the fallen tree which he just sliced down.

"Mou…why don't you go find someone to fight with?" The smaller Shinigami asked obviously.

"Yachiru, if I could I…" But Zaraki was cut off as suddenly, the smaller Shinigami, Yachiru, had her attention caught by a near by Shinigami, she jumped off the big man and skipped over to the other.

"Captain Hitsugaya-chan!" She sang happily as she glomped the youngest captain of the Gotei 13.

"Yachiru-san!" Hitsugaya Toushirou exclaimed in surprise as he almost lost his balance.

"Ne, ne, Captain Hitsugaya-chan, are you busy?" Yachiru asked, ignoring the fact that the 10th Division Captain had company.

"Eto…" Toushirou didn't want to leave the smaller Shinigami, he was actually quite fond of her and liked her company, but he did actually have something to do.

'What to say? What to say? What to say?' He thought frantically, but it's as if his companion could hear his thoughts.

"Yachiru-san, would you mind letting go of Captain Hitsugaya, we have to go to an important meeting." The other presence said, Yachiru blinked and looked over at the other person.

"Eh…? Matsumoto-san? When did you get here?" Yachiru asked, not letting go of the other most favourite person of hers.

"I'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME!" Matsumoto yelled angrily at the small Shinigami's antics. Just that moment, Zaraki walked over and raised his eyebrow at this scene before him.

In front of him was a bickering pair of Lieutenants, one tall and orange haired, the other small and pink haired clinging onto another captain.

"Yachiru, what are you doing?" Zaraki asked, Yachiru stopped her bickering instantly and turned her attention to the taller man.

"Ken-chan! Matsumoto-san is being unreasonable. All I wanted to do was talk to Captain Hitsugaya and ask him if he wanted to spar with you." The small Shinigami said, with a cute pout to her face.

"You're the unreasonable one Yachiru-san! Captain Hitsugaya and I have to attend a very important meeting with the rest of our squad, so please let go of him this instant." Matsumoto said, hands on her thin waist, standing her ground.

Yachiru turned to the taller women and suddenly a thought ran through her mind and an evil grin came up on her face. Suddenly Matsumoto felt a sense of uneasiness.

"Wh-what?" The orange haired female asked, letting her guard drop slightly.

"Heh. Heh." Yachiru laughed in a scary voice, as if a dark secret is to be spilled. Even Toushirou and Zaraki felt a sense of unease.

"Wh-what are you grinning about?" Matsumoto asked, her guard dropping as every second past by. Yachiru finally released the 10th Division captain and stepped up towards the taller female.

"I see…I'm surprised Matsumoto-san, I didn't think you go for younger boys…" Yachiru grinned. Toushirou fell backwards and Zaraki sweat dropped.

'And here I thought she might have learnt something good as a remark from being around me for so long, but then again, Yachiru was never one to be mean.' Zaraki thought, straightening back up.

Matsumoto fell backwards anime styled, and stood back up and went to whack Yachiru around the head, but only swung into air as she looked at the spot the pink haired Shinigami was in to see nothing.

"Ne, Captain Hitsugaya-chan, please, please, please spar with Ken-chan!" Matsumoto heard from beside her, turning her head to see the pink haired mini on Toushirou's shoulder.

"Gomen Yachiru-san, I have to go to this meeting, it's important." Toushirou said with an apologetic smile on his face. Yachiru's face dropped, but was suddenly replaced with shock as she was lifted up into the air and flung over another shoulder by none other than Zaraki.

"Yachiru, quit it. Let's go." He said turning around and leaving. Yachiru looked over to Toushirou and waved hugely with a big smile on her face.

"Bye, bye, Captain Hitsugaya-chan!" She called. Toushirou jus smiled and waved back.

* * *

"You've taken quite a liking to Hitsugaya haven't you?" Came the question from Zaraki, there wasn't any spite or harshness, just a plain question like asking what the weather was like. Yachiru blinked a few times, lowering her cup of tea which was originally at her lips.

"He's fun to be around! Other than Ken-chan, Captain Hitsugaya-chan is the only other person that makes me happy." Yachiru answered honestly, her face radiating with joy. Zaraki sighed and looked up to the sky.

"It's nice that you found others to be around." He said, Yachiru looking questioningly at her captain, and it's as if he could read her mind as he answered.

"I wear this eye patch to stop my over flowing energy, not to make me half blind. I can tell that you don't like hanging around other people much unless I was there Yachiru." He said, placing a hand on her head, "So I'm glad you made more company." Yachiru looked up at the man with more curiosity than the time when she first met him and crawled up to him. Then she smiled happily.

"Well, if I'm doing this, then Ken-chan should too! You need to socialise more!" She sang, tilting her head cutely, before raising her tea back to her mouth again.

Zaraki just smiled, genuinely at his vice captain, then only person he has given a true smile to.

"Baka." He muttered before taking his hand off her head and resting it on his leg. Then there was just peace and quiet between the two aside from the sipping of tea.

* * *

Over to 10th division meeting, as all the members discussed their battle plans for the next mission they were being sent to, only one member of the team wasn't listening or contributing, and that was the captain, who's mind was wondering about another divisions lieutenant.

"Captain." Matsumoto called to Hitsugaya, no response as he continued to stare out the window.

"Captain." She tried again, same reaction, so she strolled over to his desk.

"CAPTAIN!" She called, this snapped Hitsugaya out of his daydream.

"What?" He asked, face looking very annoyed.

"We need your opinion on the battle plans." She said obviously, Hitsugaya sighed.

"What have we got so far?" He asked, rubbing his temples. The rest of the team was in shock. Their captain was always one prepared and ready for anything, but him being so out of it and not even paying attention scared the hell out of the team.

"Ne, Captain, are you not feeling well?" One of the team members asked, Hitsugaya blinked and looked at the person.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." He answered.

"I think we should take a break and meet back in 10 minutes." Matsumoto stated, everyone nodded and walked out. Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto strangely.

"Why are we taking a break?" He asked the lieutenant, this never happening before.

"Because you need to sort your head out Captain." She said, walking over to her captain and placing her hand on his forehead.

"You haven't got a temperature, what is up with you?" She asked, he shrugged.

"Betsuni." He answered. Matsumoto glared and crossed her arms.

"Go get some fresh air Captain Hitsugaya, your scaring the team like this." She said, laughing a little at the Captain's reaction, which was turning wide eyed and being taken aback a bit.

Toushirou sighed and left the squad building, eyes closed as he let his feet take him to wherever they wanted.

* * *

'What's wrong with you? You and your team are about to go on a mission and you daydream through the meeting…and about her too…come on Hitsugaya Toushirou! Get a grip!' Toushirou's inner conscious yelled at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya-chan?" Came a familiar voice, Toushirou opened his eyes and looked down on the floor, Zaraki and Yachiru were sitting there.

'What are the chances…' He thought.

"How was your meeting? Is it over now? Do you want to spar with Ken-chan now?" Yachiru asked, ready to pounce on the young captain but Zaraki held her by her robe, preventing the attack.

"Forget it Yachiru, I got to go somewhere in a moment." Zaraki said, Yachiru blinked.

"Where you going Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, as if Zaraki was abandoning her in the forest.

'Should I tell her…she will find out eventually…'

"I'm going to find Captain Unohana." He said honestly, suddenly Yachiru started checking Zaraki's body.

"Are you injured Ken-chan? Are you sick? Daijoubou?" She asked, Zaraki suppressed the chuckle that was about to emit, and held the girl up by the back of her robes.

Meanwhile, Toushirou looked at the Yachiru in amusement. 'She honestly is oblivious.' He thought.

"Yachiru-san, would you like to take a walk with me?" Toushirou asked, Yachiru stopped questioning her captain and turned her attention to Toushirou.

"Demo…Ken-chan isn't well!" She cried, pointing at her captain, eyes big and watery.

"Yachiru, just go with Hitsugaya." Zaraki said, Yachiru looked at Zaraki with worry, her eyes all wobbly with tears.

"Don't you ant me to escort you?" She asked.

"Cheh, if you escort me, we'd somehow end up lost." He smirked, inside, he felt happy and loved by the lieutenant, he knew she cared.

"Come on Yachiru-san, let's go." Toushirou said, Zaraki put Yachiru down and she walked over to Toushirou.

"Ne, bye, bye Ken-chan! I'll come find you later, ne?" She cheered, waving at her captain before leaving with the other.

Zaraki smiled, he never regretted taking the young girl into his care, and up until now, he still doesn't regret it, perhaps she was what God sent to him as a balance. Yeah, he was lonely and cold before he met Yachiru. But since meeting the pink haired girl, he felt more emotions, love, care, joy, happiness, worry, and most of all warmth. He treated the girl as if she was his own family, something he never had. If something were to ever happen to Yachiru, he would be out to kill whoever it was.

'You better take care of her Hitsugaya.' Zaraki thought before getting up and setting off to look for the medical captain.

* * *

The walk between the lieutenant and the captain was very quiet aside from the cheerful humming from Yachiru, which eventually turned into a little song.

Toushirou watched the pink haired lieutenant out of the corner of his eye, how she was always so cheerful and worriless. At that moment, she looked the age of her appearance, a sweet innocent child walking along.

"Nani, Captain Hitsugaya-chan?" She asked, obviously noticing the captain staring at her. Toushirou blushed, realising he been caught and turned away, "Iie." He said.

"Ne, Captain Hitsugaya-chan…"

"You don't have to keep calling me captain all the time…" Toushirou said, looking up at the sky with a red tint across his cheeks. Yachiru looked in wonder, then smiled happily.

"Hitsugaya-chan." She said, Toushirou's blush deepened.

"Nani?" He asked.

"You want to go to the fields with me?" She asked, he turned to look at her, just for her to grab his hand and drag him in the direction of the field.

"Uh…Yachiru-san, do you know what way your going?" Toushirou asked, not recognising the route he was being led through.

"Of course I do! It's…this way!" Yachiru exclaimed, taking the right turning.

* * *

After an hour of running around, the two was no where near the fields, more like the opposite side.

"Yachiru-san, I think I should lead." He said, stopping the girl in her tracks, only for the girl to stumble backwards and fall against the captain's chest. She looked up at the male, a blush spread across her cheeks.

'What's this feeling?' She thought, burying her face deeper into the captain chest to hide her burning cheeks, not realising that the captain was also blushing furiously at the contact. Unconsciously, Yachiru's arms slipped around Toushirou's waist, and the embraced captain noticed this, and felt as if he was about to faint, this was the kind of situations he daydreamed.

'Please let this be another day dream…' he thought as he hugged the smaller girl, and there they stood for a moment or two just held in each others arms, Toushirou sighed quietly, he hasn't felt like this since he had feelings for Hinamori, he admitted to himself for a while that he grew feelings for the pink haired Shinigami.

'If this is a day dream, then I don't want Matsumoto to snap me out of it.' He thought to himself as he placed a gentle kiss o top of the girls head, just a gentle peck, nothing more, nothing less. But it was enough to make the pink haired girl look up at the captain, eyes filled with many emotions.

Toushirou suddenly felt fear, regretting what he did.

'If this isn't a day dream, then she must be mad at me, or probably thinks I've taken advantage of her. What am I going to do…?' He thought frantically, never did he not usually have an answer to something, he lived up to his name of being the young genius.

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise as Yachiru smiled brightly up at him.

"Ne Hitsugaya-chan, you look so cute when you're blushing." She said, poking his cheeks. The males blush deepened.

"Come on…let's go to the fields." He said, letting go of the girl, disappointed at the loss of contact, but once again, the other Shinigami surprised him by taking a hold of his hand as he began to walk, he didn't dare question her actions, nor did he turn to look at the girl, but he gave the small hand in his own a slight squeeze before continuing to their destination.

* * *

As night approached, the two Shinigami's chose to sit in the fields longer as they watched the sky begin to change colours, resting comfortably against a tree, the other lying on the grass, they enjoyed each others presence in silence, until Yachiru began humming again.

"Ne, Yachiru-san?" Toushirou started, not opening his eyes.

"Hmm…Nani Hitsugaya-chan?" Yachiru asked, resting comfortably against the tree trunk.

"Have you ever…" 'What are you going to ask her? Has she ever liked someone? Fallen in love? Kissed someone?' The last thought made Toushirou blush.

"Have I ever what Hitsugaya-kun?" Yachiru asked, curiously. She got off the tree trunk and lied on her front next to the captain so that their heads were inline.

Toushirou noticed the movement and opened his eyes to see the girl right next to him, noticing how their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Have…you…ever…kissed someone?" Toushirou asked, the only thing running through his mind at that moment as he stared at those soft petal lips that belonged to the other Shinigami.

Yachiru blushed, no one actually ever asked her that, so she didn't know what to say, but the answer was no anyway, so just say it.

"Well…no…" She answered as she sat up, noticing that Toushirou was also sitting up.

'I blame hormones, yeah, I blame them, so if I get hurt, it wasn't me, it was the hormones.' Toushirou thought as he rose to a sitting position, he gulped, testing his chances, he was always confident, so he should be now, but why was his heart pumping like crazy as he leaned closer to the females face.

"I'll show you…" He whispered as his face was only an inch apart from Yachiru's.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered close as he pressed his lips firmly against the others lips. To say this was a shock to Yachiru, it even shocked Toushirou who made the move in the first place.

Yachiru watched with surprised eyes as the captain's lips connected with her own, but that wasn't the only surprising thing, the other was that her mouth was acting on instinct as she kissed him back and her eyes began to shut.

Toushirou brought one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck as he pulled her closer to him, his instincts kicking in, Yachiru had her hands against his chest, but she made no move to push away, only gripping onto the robes of the captain.

Toushirou let his tongue run along Yachiru's lips, begging for entrance, the pink haired girl hesitated before parting her mouth shyly, the captain tongue slid into the hot cavern like a snake, massaging the other tongue with his own.

The feelings and sensation that ran through Yachiru was so new to her that it scared her, yet at the same time, she couldn't run away from it. These feelings overwhelmed her, it was all so new. She took a few breaths as her mouth was released, felt herself calm down, until her mind practically exploded by the sensations she got as Toushirou began to kiss, suck and lick every exposed part of her neck.

She wanted to stop him, it was too much for her to take, yet her body didn't want him to stop as his continued to nibble up her neck towards her ears and he gave it a tentative lick before nibbling the edges of her ears, she gasped at the thrills that sent throughout her entire figure. She turned and connected their lips once again.

'Soft…' Was what ran through Yachiru's mind.

'Sweet…' Was the next as her plucked up the courage to let her tongue slither into the others mouth and engage in a small battle of dominance.

'Hot…' Was the final thought that ran through her mind as she lost the battle, and also felt a pair of hands raise to her face and cup it gently, stroking her cheek with its thumbs.

Finally the two pulled away for air, Yachiru looked at the floor, cheeks flushed, as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Toushirou looked at the female in front of him, only to see the top of her head. Raising her head by lifting it up by her chin, he stared into her eyes, once again lost in those crimson brown orbs.

"Ne…Yachiru-san…have you ever…fallen in love?" He managed to pant out, Yachiru's eyes widened.

"I…"

"Aishiteru." Toushirou whispered resting his forehead against the others.

"Hitsugaya-chan…I love…"

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya? Captain Hitsugaya? CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

Toushirou jumped up and looked at his surroundings. He was in the squad building. He looked to his left and noticed Matsumoto standing there with a stern look on her face.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" He asked, the orange haired Shinigami sighed.

"Meeting's about to start again." She said. Toushirou blinked and rubbed his eyes, noticing his team rejoining in the building again.

'Damn! It was a dream!' He thought angrily, running a hand through his hair before straightening his clothes out.

When the meeting was finally over, all battle plans and formations were sorted out, Toushirou left the building, heading towards his living quarters. 'Such a long day.' He thought to himself, suddenly he felt something jump on his back, or to be precise, someone.

"Captain Hitsugaya-chan!" Came Yachiru's voice.

"Yachiru-san." He said in surprise, suddenly his dream came back to him and he blushed.

"You finally finished your meeting? Ne, you wanna hang out? Ken-chan isn't around." Yachiru pouted, Toushirou looked at the girl curiously.

"Where did he go?" He asked, still walking back to his own place.

"He went to find Captain Unohana." Yachiru said, sighing. Suddenly, Toushirou remembered his dream more and more. 'A premonition?' He thought.

"Are you tired Captain Hitsugaya-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Why you ask?"

"Well, we arrived at your place already." Yachiru pointed out.

"Sou ka…you…want to come in for a bit? I'm not that tired." He said, Yachiru smiled and nodded. They both entered the room.

"How was your day Yachiru-san?" The captain asked, pouring them both some tea.

"It was ok, I spent most of the day with Ken-chan, then I walked around looking for you." She answered, sitting on the floor, swaying her head a little as she spoke.

"Looking for me?" Toushirou asked taking a seat in front of the girl as he handed her the cup.

"Well, aside from Ken-chan, I like being around Captain Hitsugaya-chan!" Yachiru chirped, before taking a sip from her tea.

Toushirou blushed at the comment; Yachiru looked at the male and noticed his red cheeks. Placing he cup to her side, she crawled forward a bit and placed a hand on Toushirou's forehead.

"Nani, Yachiru-san?" Toushirou said, trying to stop his pummelling heart.

"You're a bit warm Captain Hitsugaya-chan, you should go see Captain Unohana." She said, nodding more at herself than at Toushirou.

Toushirou pulled back from the touch and took a sip of his tea before placing it to his side.

"I'm fine." He said, closing his eyes and counting to ten. When he reopened his eyes he instantly saw crimson brown eyes staring worriedly into his own.

"Something's bothering you." She said, pouting. Toushirou gulped.

'You're the one who's bothering me…what you make me feel…' He thought, as his body began to take over. His hand began to travel to Yachiru's hand, then travelled up her arm to her shoulder. Yachiru shivered at the gentle touch, her eyes watching the movements of the other Shinigami. But once she looked back at his face, instantly she was lost in the green teal eyes.

Toushirou watched the girl stare into his eyes, curiosity, lost, wonder and innocence written all over her face.

"Aishiteru Yachiru…" He muttered before leaning in and claiming her lips as his own.

"Aishiteru Hitsugaya-chan." She whispered before their lips connected.

* * *

"Yachiru? Yachiru!" Yachiru opened her eyes to her name being called.

"Eh? Ken-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked, then looked at her surroundings, she was leaning against the wall with Zaraki again.

"You fell asleep. Go back to your room and rest. I got to get going." Zaraki said, standing up, Yachiru looked up at the man and nodded.

'I fell asleep…it was a dream…?' She thought as she made her way to her own living head quarters.

* * *

As night time approached, a pair of green teal eyes stared out at the full moon through his window, only thinking about his dream earlier on in the day.

'Why a dream?' he thought, still imagining the tingly sensation on his lips that was only a fit of his imagination.

The night was warm this time, and the captain was clad in a black vest shirt, his white haori discarded, his top half of his robes off, he walked over to the door and slid it open, letting in the gentle breeze.

"Yachiru-san…" He whispered out into the night.

* * *

Yachiru woke in her sleep.

"Dare?" She called upon hearing her name, just to realise she was in her room. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, it was a full moon tonight. Getting up, she stretched and headed towards her door, sliding it open, she stepped out of the building and jumped onto the roof, getting a better view of the big white ball in the sky.

She closed her eyes as the gentle breeze caressed her cheeks.

'Hitsugaya-chan…' She thought, remembering in her dream how the captain gentle touches sent shivers through her body. At this thought, she opened her eyes and headed towards the said captain's living quarters, no thought other than to see the captain, just to satisfy her nagging brain.

* * *

Toushirou stared out at the sky once more, before heading back into his own room. As he was about to slide the door shut, he heard a gentle tap on his roof, turning around, he looked behind him, just in time to see Yachiru's head popping out from above the roof.

"Yachiru-san…?" Toushirou asked, wondering if this was a figure of his imagination.

* * *

Yachiru landed gracefully on the roof top of her destination, funny enough, not getting lost at all on the way. Taking a few deep breaths, she lied on the roof top and popped her head down to look past the roof to see if the coast was clear, but was caught by none other than the person in mind. She noticed his well toned arms and lean figure through the vest shirt, and also noticed how pale and smooth the skin of the captain looked under the moon's light.

Upon hearing her name, she gasped before pulling back up. Getting up, she was about to make her leave, when suddenly, someone grabbed her by her hand. Turning around ready to strike her capturer she noticed it was Toushirou.

"Eh…heh…konnichiwa!" She chirped nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou asked curiously.

"Um…I uh…was walking…" Yachiru tried to lie, hoping the captain would buy it, but her prayers wasn't answered.

"On the roof?" He asked playfully noticing her blush in the moons light. He took in the image in front of him, under this pale light, she looked like an angel, her pink hair glistening in the light, her natural coloured skin smooth and radiating with a tint of red, her figure itself glowed.

"Well…I'm going now…" She said, pulling her hand free as she turned around about to leave, just as she was about to jump to the next roof, she felt a pair of arms embrace her around the waist.

"Matte…" The masculine voice said, voice deep and almost begging.

Yachiru sighed. 'This is probably another dream isn't it.' She thought, but stopped.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt, as it is a dream.' They both thought.

Toushirou picked up Yachiru bridal style and headed back into his room, shutting his door with his foot, as he headed over to the next most comfortable place to be, his bed, setting the girl down, but not on the mattress, but on his lap, he looked into the girls eyes.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear before nibbling, just like he did in his dream. Yachiru moaned, heat running throughout her body.

"So did I…" She managed to mutter through her moans, as she turned around so that she was straddling the young captain.

Toushirou held behind her neck with one hand, whilst the other caressed her back. He nibbled and sucked on as much exposed flesh as he could, more and more eagerly per moan he received. Suddenly, he felt his face get tipped up and his lips captured by the female Shinigami, they engaged in a battle for dominance with their tongues as Toushirou gently pushed Yachiru off of his and lied her down onto her back. Once they broke for air, both stared deeply into each others eyes. Suddenly, Yachiru pulled Toushirou down next to her and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, she yawned.

"Oyasumi Hitsugaya-koi…" She said before drifting off to sleep, knowing that she would wake up to realise this was all a dream again, that she would not be by the captain she fell for, that she would wake up to be in her own bedroom alone again.

Toushirou's eyes widened at those words but he calmed down and looked at the almost asleep female in his arms.

"Oyasumi Yachiru-koi…my little pink haired Shinigami koi…" He said, stroking the pink hair and enjoying every second that passed, knowing that he will awake to reality, a lonely reality.

* * *

Morning soon came, bird sang their songs, Shinigami's getting up and doing their daily routines of meetings, duties and chores.

A pair of eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of green teal eyes, as Toushirou awoke, he turned to his side where the pink haired Shinigami occupied the night before to realise she was not in sight.

"A dream huh…?" He whispered to himself before sitting up and stretching, disappointed that last night was actually a dream.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Toushirou blinked and looked to the source of the voice to see Yachiru sitting on his desk sipping a cup of tea.

"Yachiru…" He managed to say in shock as to why the pink haired Shinigami was in his room.

"Hmm?" She asked placing her cup down and walking over to the captain.

Toushirou was at a loss for words, he did not know what to think, or what to do at the fact, but the pink haired Shinigami answered all his question with one simple action. She leant her face close to the captain as she began to lower him back onto the mattress, she then gave him a passionate kiss, all the while, the captain was in shock, until he finally kissed her back, just for her to stop.

She smiled down at him and was about to get up when the captain grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.

"No you don't." He said, pulling her back in for another long passionate fight for dominance kiss.

After what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, the two finally broke apart and panted, staring at each other with nothing more than passion and love.

"It wasn't a dream?" Toushirou asked, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm as Yachiru pinched him, hard for the matter.

"Are you awake now?" She asked, Toushirou pouted and rubbed his arm.

Yachiru only grinned and pecked the captain once more before getting up. Stretching she turned her head to smile warmly at the captain.

"I got to get going now." She said as the captain stood up, putting on the top half of his robe. He walked over to the girl and embraced her around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck.

"I won't be able to see you for a while." He said, Yachiru blinked and turned to look at the captain.

"I have a mission with my squad today, we're departing at noon." He said, Yachiru nodded, her smile faltering a little.

"Good luck ne Captain." She said turning around and hugging the male before letting go and heading towards the door, sliding it open, she stepped out, and turned back round to look at the white haired male.

"Come home soon Hitsugaya-koi." She said with a warm smile, smiling shyly before shutting the door and leaving.

Toushirou blinked and ran over to the door, sliding it open, he looked around him then up at the roof of the building opposite him.

"Hey!" He called, Yachiru stopped and turned around.

"I'll be back soon, wait for me, Yachiru-koi…" He almost whispered the last part, but Yachiru heard it and grinned.

"I will." She said winking at the male before leaving. Toushirou watched the female Shinigami disappear and smiled lazily to himself.

'Not a dream.' He thought, grinning as he entered his room to grab his haori.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya; are you ready?" Matsumoto asked as she came to Toushirou's door. The said male nodded and departed with the lieutenant.

"You're in a good mood." The orange haired Shinigami stated.

"I am." He replied, shrugging.

"That's rare. Care to share?" She asked, smiling down at her smiling captain, whose face would normally be serious or stern, never smiling as warmly as this.

"Some other time." He said, leaving the lieutenant in wonder at her captain's strange behaviour.

'I'll come back Yachiru-koi, I promise.'

* * *

Yachiru looked out into the distant, Zaraki noticed the motion.

"Nani, Yachiru." He asked, the pink haired girl only shrugged and smiled brightly at the man.

"Nothing Ken-chan! What are we going to do today?" She asked him, all the while thinking.

'See you soon Hitsugaya-koi…'

* * *

'Aishiteru' Was their final and united thought.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Sandra: Ah ha! I made the sequel! What you think? Really fluffy isn't it! Well, I forced myself to type it, just for you guys! Do you like it? Tell me! Review me! Love you guys for the first one by the way! Thanks to all my reviewers!**


End file.
